


Special FanFiction for George Eads Birthday

by MacJackship



Category: George Eads - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Familie, Friendship, New Family, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacJackship/pseuds/MacJackship
Summary: Its George Eads Birthday and Dylan and me decided to surprise him.





	Special FanFiction for George Eads Birthday

Special Fanfiction Story for George Eads Birthday

It was eight in the morning when I woke up. Quietly I went put some clothes on and went to the next room. It was Dylan Eads room, the daughter of George eads. For me she was my little sister and George like a father, even he is not my real dad. But he raised me as a child so. „Hey Dylan, wake up.“ My voice was low. Her body was on in more than just five seconds and she got up. „Good morning Lara“, she wispered and her eyes were glowing full of Adrenalin. „Are you ready for the day?“, I asked and she smiled bright. After that we quietly went down the stairs and got everything ready for later. 2 hours later the table was full of food. In the room were hanging some paper chains. Suddenly we heared footsteps. We turned around and saw George standing in the doorway. He looked around and his eyes got big. I looked at Dylan and with a note we started singing. „Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear dad, happy birthday to you.“ I could saw that his eyes got watery. „Thank you so much my baby girls“, he said and we hugged him tightly. „I have a present for you George“, I said and handed it over to him. As he unpacked the present, his eyes went from shocked to watery. „Are you serious?“, he asked and starred at the formular in his hand. „I haven´t be much more sure in my entire life. You raised me and by the way it is your fault that I am who I am. I love you George. Thank you for everything you did for me the past 15 years. I am proud to be a Eads now.“ His eyes watered the third time in the last five minutes. „Thank you so much sweetheart. This is the best present I ever got. I am so proud of what you have became. You are a strong and beautiful woman. I am so happy right now. So will you life here again or does the city needs you more?“. „Sorry George, I would love to live here again but as you already said my city in germany needs me more. I can´t let my team alone“, I said with a said smile. „It is okay. I know superheroes have a lot to do. But visit us sometime will ya?“, he asked at the end and I nodded. He hugged me tight again and we went to the table to eat breakfast. At 3 pm rang the doorbell. „Happy Birthday!“, came it from the outside as George opened the door. „Hey guy come in.“ Under the visiters were for example Lucas Till and some other from the MacGyver cast, some from the CSI cast and some other friends he knew. After we all ate dinner we sat at the campfire and just talked and laughed.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE EADS

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I am thinking about a continue but I am not quit sure yet. So if you have suggestions for a story just tell me in the comments.


End file.
